This invention relates to combination devices and more particularly to a combination key ring and a smoker's tool or the like which can be readily carried by the smoker in the pocket or purse.
In many instances, a smoker has need of special tools, such as a tool for packing pipe tobacco into place or a tool for scraping burnt, dry tobacco which has dried upon the inside of a pipe bowl or the like. Thus, special tools of this type are preferred by the smoker. In some instances, smokers carry a knife for the purpose of scraping the pipe bowl and a tool for tamping the tobacco into place. At times, a tobacco user uses tobacco without actually smoking it. This type of tobacco is referred to as snuff. Snuff is used by the tobacco user by taking small pinches of snuff, placing it at the nose and sniffing the tobacco into one's nostrils. Sometimes, the tobacco user prefers to do this with a small spoon-like tool which can then be placed into the nose without the necessity of touching the tobacco with one's fingers.
Also, there are times when a cigarette smoker, for example, would prefer not to hold a cigarette in one's hand, but rather by a tool.
The present invention provides a tool which provides all the desired uses as heretofore set forth and yet also can be attached as a key ring for the purpose of holding one's keys.